My True Love
by Nay the Dreamer
Summary: This is a story about Cloud from FFVII and an OC character named Rabu. This is based on my story, ' Rabu Rabu-chan's Great Big Adventures' WARNING- Hard Lemon, Yaoi.


A little after me and Kokai fell asleep, Cloud found an Inn that we could all stay at. He got the three of us a room to stay in, but there was only one bed. He let us have the bed. Later on that night, I woke up with a loud gasp. And then I started to whine loudly. Then Cloud woke up.

-" Huh? Hey!" said Cloud coming towards me. All I did was cry more, and louder. He knelt down beside me and said,

-" Hey, kid, what's wrong? Tell me."

I didn't know what to say, so I just leaped forward and hugged Cloud. I could tell it shocked him at first, but then he hugged me back. I cried into his big chest.

-" It'll be ok. Don't worry." he said to me comfortingly.

Then we went outside. We sat on the benches at front of the Inn. We were silent at first, but then he said,

-" Was it a bad dream?"

-"...Y-yeah." I responded.

-" I had a dream..that..."

-" Hm?"

-" Cloud. If I _do_ this...promise you won't leave me."

-"...I promise.."

So I looked at him with watery eyes, then I straddled myself on top of Cloud's lap. He looked at me curiously and that made me blush. I didn't dare look directly in his eyes, it would be too much for me. I avoided his gaze by turning my head the opposite way of him. Then, I slowly started to move my hips, rubbing my bottom against his dick.

-"R-Rabu.." he called.

I kept going though, with every roll of my hips I went slower and harder until I could really feel it. After a few more slow, deep thrusts, I unzipped Cloud's pants and slowly reached for his manhood. But he quickley grabbed my wrist.

-" Rabu, what are you doing?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and then continued to reach for it. Surprisingly, he let me continue.

-" Cloud, it's something you don't understand," I told him.

I grabbed his member and took it out of his pants. I stopped to look at it. It was pretty big. I gulped. Then I started to stroke it. I felt it pulse underneath my fingertips, he liked it. While I stroked him I continued to talk.

-" See, I've met a lot of men... and not one cared for me the way you do."

He looked up at me.

-" And I never really loved them back, myself. But you,"

I stopped to lay down in a position were I was flat on Cloud's lap, while my legs hung to the side of his. I spread my legs far, far apart. And my butt was perked up just a little.

-" I guess you can say that..this is my way of saying...I love you, Cloud."

And with that, I took his whole cock into my mouth. It was so big I couldn't help but make small, choked up noises.

-" Rabu...you don't h-have to do that.." he said, holding back something. Maybe a moan, or grunt.

-" Mm-Hm!" I said with his cock still in my mouth.

-" No, you don't!"

I removed his manhood from my mouth.

-" Cloud, please...love me." I said with a shaky voice.

-" Because if you don't...nobody will."

He stared at me.

-" Please..." I begged, eyes getting watery again.

-"..Ok.."

And as soon as he said that, I plunged my mouth down on his penis, fast and hard! I could hear Cloud moaning. ' Thank you, Cloud' I thought. ' Thank you for letting me prove how much I love you.' I Could feel Cloud's dick getting rock hard in my mouth and sucked on it and shook my head, swiveling his member around violently in my mouth, covering it with my saliva. And once again, I banged my mouth so hard on his penis that my lips were smashing against his skin. And after one last gulp of his cock, I let it drop out of my mouth. I breathed heavily with my mouth open, letting the saliva drip from off of my tongue. My face was hot and red. Then I felt Cloud's hands rubbing my thighs.

-" Rabu..." he said begging.

I sat up on his lap and kissed Cloud on the lips. The kiss was wet and hypnotizing and I loved it. I jumped and gasped when I felt Cloud touch my butt. He played with it, massaging it. And it made me dizzy. He would lift one cheek up and pull the other down and it was just so..

-" Aa~aaahh..." I moaned.

He then lifted me up and tore off my pants.

-" Eh-he!" I shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

He slammed me down on his dick and I very, very rapidly rolled my hips on it, wetting my panties. I was moaning with every flick of my hips, it felt like I was in paradise.

-" Cloud! I wanna-I want iii~iit!" I shouted.

Cloud ripped my panties in half and plunged his big, long prick into my hole.

-"Uuaaaaagh!" I yelled.

He didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath, he was going so fast that I was literally screaming. Cloud dug his fingers into my legs as he thrust into me. I was clawing on his head like crazy! It all felt so good I couldn't help but smile. I laughed along with my moans. I grabbed my butt cheeks and spread them apart so Cloud could enter me more easily.

-" haa~haa~, moaaar, Cloud, moar!" I demanded.

-" Moar, Cloud! Faster, Cloud! Fuck me, Cloud! Nnaaaaaa~aa!"

Cloud went so fast I lost my mind and my words turned into roars. My tongue was hanging out of my mouth and drool was dripping from every corner of my lips.

-" _**YUUM! UAAAAUGH, FUCK**_** MEEE!**" I roared.

-" Ah-Damn!" I heard Cloud say.

Before I knew it, I came, and my roars died down into whimpers. Loud whimpers. Cloud was still beating cock into my ass at a very fast pace. I collapsed on Cloud's chest and sat there whimpering while he still fucked my ass. My anus was starting to feel sore. And it kind of hurt when he was going so fast, but it all felt so good on the inside. I clenched around Cloud, pulling his dick farther into me. And every time he tried to thrust, I would tighten around him even more. I clenched around his manhood so much that he couldn't even thrust anymore. And that's when he came, inside me!

-"..Cloud's shooting his semen inside of me, Nyaa~.." I whispered to myself.

I could feel him trembling as all of his spunk emptied into me. It was warm. When he was done, he slowly dug his fingernails out of my thighs. I flinched just a little bit. Cloud kept his penis inside of me and he started massaging my butt cheeks. I moaned and whimpered. Then I looked up at Cloud. He kissed me. It was a deep, wet, passionate kiss. Our kiss parted and strings of saliva were still attaching our lips together.

-" I love you..Cloud."

-" I love you too...Rabu.."

_The End_


End file.
